wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Quanta
The Quanta is a Corpus mining laser cutter used by Corpus Quanta Rangers and is the basis of the Mutalist Quanta, Paracyst and the Quanta Vandal, though except for the Vandal the weapons share little in common other than basic appearances and similarly functioning secondary fires. It features high damage with perfect accuracy and an Alternate Fire mode which launches explosive energy cubes that detonate on contact with enemies and weapons fire or after a short period of time. Characteristics This weapon deals damage, and damage on its alt-fire. Advantages *Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Robotics. *Alt-fire deals damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *Decent critical chance. *Good critical damage and status chance. *Alt-fire lobs a small cube that explodes in a 6 meter radius. **Cubes explode on contact or when fired upon. **Detonating the cube prematurely will make it deal twice as much damage. **Cubes can land reliable headshots by detonating above targets. **Cubes do not deal self-damage. ** damage stuns enemies and knocks down enemies. *Primary fire has pinpoint accuracy. *Primary fire is tied with the Quanta Vandal for the longest reach of all range-limited weapons, 50 meters. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages *Innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor. *Damage ramps up from 20% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 20% over 2 seconds. *Low ammo efficiency on alt-fire. **Cubes consume 10 rounds per shot. *Alt-fire cubes have slow travel time and a limited range of roughly 15 meters. Comparisons Secondary Fire *Like the Mutalist Quanta, the Quanta has a secondary fire mode that lets it shoot cubes that travel up to 15 meters before stopping in mid-air. **Cube explosion deals . **Cubes automatically explode 8 seconds after stopping in mid-air. **Cubes can bounce off environmental objects but will explode upon impact with enemies. **Cubes can be detonated by being fired upon by any weapon. ***Cubes detonated this way deal bonus damage. **Unlike the Mutalist Quanta, there is no limit to how many cubes can be fired at any given time, being only limited by the amount of ammo in the magazine. *If an element is combined with the Quanta's base damage, the additional element can proc by itself during a cube explosion, ex. adding to form can result in the Cube dealing proc. This happens because when the default element is combined with other element to get a combined element, the combined element only works on the primary fire, but not on the explosion on the secondary fire. *Punch Through mods modify the behavior of cubes. Instead of detonating on impact with an enemy, the cubes will pass through that enemy while still dealing its usual damage. **Cubes can also pass through any object without bouncing, with the distance penetrated dependent upon the punch-through distance of the current mod. In both cases, the cube will lose its punch-through behavior after it has traveled its slated punch-through distance through enemies or objects, regaining its ability to bounce off walls and detonate upon enemy contact. *The cube's damage element is retained even if additional elements are installed unto the weapon, giving it a chance to proc on explosions. * will increase the flight speed of the cubes and the distance they travel before coming to a complete stop. *Fire rate mods shorten the time between firing a cube. Notes *The Quanta is only available from clan research in the Energy lab. *When combining elements, the Quanta's element is added last. This means if, for example, and damage mods were added, the elemental damage results would be and . *Additional cubes generated by Split Chamber will follow a similar trajectory, however once they move far enough apart, they will likely collide with each other and bounce off in opposite directions. This effect can be avoided using at a high enough rank. *Heavy Caliber will not affect the accuracy of the primary fire as badly as it does on other continuous weapons, but multishot will affect the secondary fire by launching the cubes at noticeably different angles. Tips *The Quanta's cubes will detonate if exposed to weapons fire, including explosions from other nearby cubes. This can be used to create a chain detonation by launching multiple cubes within explosion range of each other, then shooting one of them to detonate all the cubes. *Cubes will immediately explode when impacting Blunts, Bulwarks, Decoys, Molts and Ramparts, allowing players instantly deal high amounts of damage. *The innate polarity matches . Trivia *Unlike the Mutalist Quanta, the weapon's arms do not rotate when firing, and instead both ends are used to emit two laser beams that meet together at the reticle. **As it was originally intended as a mining tool, it is likely that the laser emitters would not have aimed at the same point, but instead cut around a location, with the arms rotating to cut out mineral hotspots in the shape of a cone. As a weapon, however, there would be little use for this level of articulation. Aiming the lasers at a single point alone would be enough for a weapon. As such, the rotation would not be needed. *The Quanta appears to fire two beams at once. If a Riven Mod with more than -50% multishot is installed, the bottom beam stops firing. **It was previously believed that both lasers emitted are cosmetic, and the true laser that actually strikes the enemy is invisible and projects from the center of the gun, as when punch through is added, only the lower laser appears to collide with anything. *This is the only weapon that can equip both and . *Despite the Quanta being the original Corpus version of the weapon, it was introduced into the game after the Mutalist Quanta. *Its default colors are the same as the Mutalist version, although only the Primary, Secondary and Energy affect its colors. *The Quanta is used by Quanta Rangers in Corpus Archwing missions. Media Warframe0349.png|The Quanta as it appears in the Codex. Quanta Colour Customization.png|Quanta Colour Customization Tenno Reinforcements - Quanta Warframe Quanta First Look Warframe Quanta Pro Builds 5 Forma Update 14.1.0 Warframe Quanta A Look at Warframe Quanta A Gay Guy Reviews Quanta, The Pre-Herpes Edition Warframe Quanta First Look & Gameplay Warframe QUANTA Build Guide Patch History *More Visual Effect intensity changes to reduce visual noise from Quanta energy cube explosions. *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Damage changed from 220 Electricity per sec to 20 Electricity per tick *Fire Rate increased from 1 to 12 *Status Chance changed from 10% per sec to 16% per tick of damage *Critical Chance increased from 10% to 16% *Critical Damage increased from 2.0x to 2.2x *Alt Fire Explosion Radius increased from 5m to 6m *Alt Fire Explosion Damage increased from 400 to 600 *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage }} Last update: See Also *Quanta Vandal, the Vandal variant of this weapon. *Mutalist Quanta, the hybrid Infested version of this weapon. *Paracyst, the fully Infested version of this weapon. de:Quanta fr:Quanta ru:Кванта